She's dating the Captain
by HarmonyStacy01
Summary: Two high school students, pretend to date to make the other one's ex-girlfriend jealous. But what if, there's more to it than pretending? What if they're actually falling in love? Based on the Filipino movie "She's dating the gangster". An AU Romanogers fanfiction. CapTasha till the end! Please read!
1. Prologue

**Okay..this story plot I-uh I kinda took it from the Filipino movie "She's dating the gangster" and thought it would be better if it's in a Romanogers way, sort of thing. But, I made a few twists in the story and added different details so.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and leave reviews please?**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"When I was young," started the blonde man wearing a black tuxedo. "I thought I knew everything."

All eyes were on him as he spoke each word with sincerity. He was holding a champagne in his hand, while standing in front of everyone else. Exactly straight up front from the newly wedded couple. His friends, Tony and Pepper Stark (née Potts). It was a surprise when they chose him to be their best man. As far as he knew, he and Tony didn't get along so well as he with their other friends.

"I always thought I knew what love was." he stated. His voice resonating through the room, the microphone capturing his voice. "But when I grew older. I realized I knew nothing at all."

Steve practically heard Tony snort to himself while laughing. "Glad you finally admitted to yourself." he joked. The crowd laughing along with them.

He chuckled as he shrugged in the process. After a few moments of laughter, he carried on. "I thought love was the most powerful thing in the world. But, I was wrong." The expression on his face turning sad, as if he was recalling something. "If there's such a force greater than love, it's time." He concluded.

"Timing," he repeated. He grabbed hold of the microphone with his free hand. "It's quite a bitch."

Steve chuckled as the crowd laughed once more. "Lucky are those who find true love at the right time. And I'm very fortunate to have witness this through two of my dearest friends, Tony and Pepper." he cheered as he raised his champagne to them. All the guests seemed to clap for them now.

"Hey guys!" he shouted enthusiastically through the microphone, turning sideways. "Clint, Bruce, and Thor. This is it!"

The guys cheered and hooted for the couple. As Tony kissed his wife's cheek and pressed his fingers to his lips before spreading his arms out wide, causing the guys to erupt in laughter, while Steve turned to face them again. "Tony and Pepper, we all know you waited a long time for this day. Pepper, ever since the day in college Tony has been waiting for a miracle for you to say yes to him. Of course, that's when he was too afraid that you'll reject him since he's not used to being rejected lately."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I chickened out. You just have to say that part don't you?" Steve stood there a smirk forming on his face. "But, it was true anyway." he admitted facing Pepper, sending her a sweet smile.

"Cause he couldn't get past me!" Clint piped in casually.

Steve held his raised glass to the couple. "Thankfully, he was able to wait." he said, all seriousness in his tone now evident. "Let's raise our glasses to Tony and Pepper!" All of the guests raised theirs once he said it. Tony was holding his wife's hand, while Pepper thanked Steve for his wonderful speech.

Just as Steve was about to answer back, a commotion was heard in the back. He turned around just in time to see the cake knocked over, and the everyone's gasps were heard. Then he caught sight of a familiar red-head. His eyes turned into confusion just as an old man came into view and directed to him, "Steven! Look at your son!" The man raged as he raised his cane.

Steve stared at his son, as he wiped the substances of the cake smudged on his now ruined tux. What angered Steve was that he still seemed to be smirking, despite of the accident that happened. In a joking manner, he waved both of his hands freely in the air.

"James." He called out to his son, pure anger in his tone. After that little escapade that James caused, he apologized to Tony and Pepper on James's behalf and excused themselves from the wedding. Even though they said that it's alright for them to stay, they could order another cake anyway.

When he got no response, he tried again. "James, I'm talking to you. What were you thinking?" He fumed at him. He seems to ignore his father's scolding as he inserted a bunch of earphones and continued walking.

"I was bored no big deal." he reasoned.

"No big deal?" Steve exclaimed, he grabbed his son's arm so he could finally face him. "You ruined your Aunt Pepper's wedding!" he yelled at him. James looked at him, with a look of annoyance as well.

But his father didn't stop. "What do I have to do for you to shape up, huh? You don't study, you don't go to school." As he scolded him, James noticed his dad ticked off his fingers with every reason he told him. "What do you want?"

James wasn't in the least bit affected of what his dad said, "Why not try getting out of my life?" He saw a hint of pain in his dad's eyes as it flickered for a moment. But immediately disappeared as he retorted back.

"James, it's been eight years since your mom died. For eight years you've been doing nothing but trouble!" His dad scolded him. "Is this how it's going to be? What is really the problem?"

Steve couldn't take it anymore as he let all his anger out. He's been holding this for so long, for eight months it's been hurting him that the good man his son was before was completely gone as it is now.

"See, that's the thing dad." James barked at him, "You know nothing because you're never around. It was always uncle Tony or any of my uncles who's always watching after me. You're rarely home, and I don't have a single clue on where the hell my father is." He bit out, and it ticked Steve off of the kind of language his son was using.

"I'm too busy to play your guessing game. So, tell me." He demanded. James, plug out both of his earphones, giving Steve an angry look.

He taunted, "You want the truth? Huh? I don't want to be with you." He growled, but no tears forming on his eyes as he pointed at his father. "I'd rather be with mom, but unfortunately, I'm stuck with you."

Steve's face now changed from anger to sadness and pain. He asked him in a low voice, "Where did I go wrong son?"

James ignored him, as he blurted out quickly, "Who is Natasha?" He watched as his father's expression turn to shock, before putting up a confused look.

"Your mom?"

He narrowed his eyes as he repeated, "The other Natasha."

Steve's mouth widened in shock, as he didn't say anything else. His son continued to question him, "Is mom really the only woman you love?" He knitted his eyebrows. His father sighed deeply, before answering him with a different statement.

"James, you have no idea how much I love you, and your mom."

His son replied in a mocking tone, "You're right." His blue eyes hardening as it locked on his. "I have no idea. Because we never felt it, _you_ never showed us." He took a cautious step towards Steve.

Before his dad could reply, he added quickly. "How I wish you're the one who died instead."

Steve felt like his world crumbling beneath him. That was probably the worst thing you're son could've told you. So, he said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"I hope you don't mean that."

Instead, James put on his earphones back and walked away from him.

Completely ignoring what he had just said moments ago as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **Hello people! Please tell me if they're alright! I promise it's a little bit confusing now, but you'll find out who the other Natasha is in the future chapters! REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED THEM!**


	2. She's dating the Captain: Shocking news

**Here's the second chapter guys. I've decided to add the next chapter immediately so it will be easier for you guys to understand the story.**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Shocking news_

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!" He heard one of his maids, shouting like crazy. He struggled to open his eyes, but his head was still throbbing from the hangover. He suddenly remembered that he was out with Francis and Henry. It was his first time drinking, and he swore not to do it again.

He ignored his maid's cries, "Your Aunt Pepper called! She said that your dad is in San Francisco!" She tried to nudge and shake him so he'd get up, but his head was still aching, and he couldn't understand what she was babbling about anyway.

"I thought he should be in London! Why-James! James! Wake up!" His maid continued to wake him up to no avail. When he still didn't move an inch, he felt the weight on his bed gone.

Her voice fading as she went downstairs. "Sir Clint! Yeah-yes. I'm trying to wake him up. He came home late last night." She said through the phone.

When James, was now slightly sober, he pushed himself upwards from his messy bed. He noticed that he was bare-chested and probably didn't shower last night when he arrived home, so he was stinky and gross. Confused about all the fuss that's happening he went downstairs as well, remembering to put on a shirt.

" _Search and rescue operations are underway for the missing Fly U.S.A flight 520 heading for San Francisco."_ was the first thing he heard as he descended the staircase. All his maids, were holding telephones and cellphones, panicking like there was really something off going on.

 _"Around a hundred and fifty passengers were on board."_ James walked over nearer to the TV, he saw his two maids sitting on the couch. Their eyes practically glued to the screen. He still can't understand what the hell is going on, and it seems that no one is in the mood to explain anything to him, so he just paid attention to the news.

 _"Here is a list of names of the passengers on the missing aircraft."_ By this time, the maids scurried over towards the kitchen along with the rest. While James, still paid close attention towards the TV. So, a plane crashed? What were all they fussing about? Yes, the news is devastating but he still can't see the whole big deal behind this.

As the newscaster recited the names, his heart raced faster with each name she called. _"Timothy Reynolds,"_

 _"Jessie Hanks."_

 _"Rosabelle Smith."_

 _"Michael Evans."_

 _"Alexander Mason."_

James felt like puking again once the list of names continued to scroll down. He hoped that it wasn't happening. He really wished this was all a horrible nightmare. Name after name, James felt the frown deepened on his face. Then he felt being gunned down to pieces as the next name was called.

 _"Steven Rogers."_

He was frozen in place, after hearing that name he didn't know what to do. He didn't speak nor did anything.

James suddenly felt like punching the TV.

 _"For the latest on this breaking news stay tuned to CGM news."_

* * *

"Uncle, I can't just wait at home and do nothing." he reasoned through the phone.

"Yes, Uncle Tony I'm fine." James assured him, before hanging up. He just arrived at the airport, and was not regretting his decision. It was crowded with people here that he could barely move at all. Many newscasters were here reporting about the missing flight. A lot of people were here for the reason same as him, to get the latest update soon as possible.

James was just trying to get to the front when he felt someone nagging at his back, "Excuse me. Excuse me!" A girl's voice was heard, and suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Which annoyed him, so he faced her and said,

"Wait for your turn." he snapped at the girl who was wearing shades. James scoffed in his head, he was just probably another kind of girl who just wanted attention from the media. I mean, the temperature outside is practically freezing cold, and she was wearing what? Sunglasses?

He was interrupted when he heard some noise from behind him. He saw the girl now all crying loudly like a crazy woman would do. Now, all attention was on hers. He was right, she just wanted attention. "My dad!" she cried while rubbing her eyes. Though to James, it sounded more of a stupid act.

Nonetheless, he turned his attention back to the counter. He saw all the cameras and people were crowding around the strange girl. "Don't tell me he's gone! Where is my dad?" she continued on, as she caused a scene.

Then suddenly, James perked at the question asked to the girl. "Miss, miss. What's the name of your father? Is he on the passenger list?"

"Yes, his name is Steven Rogers." the girl told them while crying.

James turned to face the girl, irritation now on his face. Who was this girl anyway? He gets it that she wants to grab all the attention, he doesn't give a damn about that. But, then she was dragging _his_ father into this? He cut in with a confused tone. "What?"

He walked near her slowly, "I am the child of Steven Rogers." he stated. Then all of a sudden, all the cameras were facing him. James was uncomfortable when all the attention was given to him.

The girl looked at her with a mouth hanging open. "No, me." she yelled back with complete confidence.

"Me." James argued back.

She scoffed, "Well me too."

And before he could say anything, a man wearing a formal suit appeared. He asked both of them, "Would somebody please explain what is going on here?"

A reporter cut in, "Well, they seem to be siblings. But they found out just about now." The guy remarked. Then faced both of them, "Who's the legal child?"

James was the first to speak, "Me." Then continued. "He married my mother, Natasha Margaret Rogers. Thus, my name: James Rogers." He showed them his wallet, pinpointing each fact so he could prove he's the really legal child of his father.

"Okay." The man in the formal suit muttered.

But he wasn't done, "I can give you my birth certificate. The marriage certificate. I can show you all the documents-"

"I have their picture." The strange girl cut in, holding a small piece of paper, she claims to be a picture. James stared at it, dumbfounded at what he saw.

The man grabbed the picture and place it closely beside James's face, "Wait, you look like the guy in the picture." he declared, while looking at the picture. Before handing him the picture. James took it with shaky hands, then observed the picture.

He didn't want to believe the picture, but he knew he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't his dad. What shocked him was the girl standing next to his dad. It wasn't his mom. This girl had bright red curls, and he was sure that his mother's hair was almost dark brown. "That's my father." he confirmed in a soft voice.

"See! I told you I knew Steven Rogers!" The girl chirped, while clapping his hands together like she'd just one a lottery.

"Wait, wait, wait." The man took the photo from James and placed the photo close to the girl. "You look like the woman, is she your mother?" The last part of the question directed to James.

"No," he answered a bit too quickly. Which took everyone by shock.

The reporter muttered, "Confirmed."

"Oh, okay. This is what we're going to do. Give me your contact number and as soon as I have news-"

The strange girl piped in again, "Wait! what about me?" James heard her exclaimed, as he was handed a clipboard to write his number down.

"One contact person per family, okay? Here's your picture." he gave her back the picture. Then head back somewhere else. Before she could protest, he was gone.

She followed the guy, and still tried to argue with him. James, on the other hand was now confused more than ever. A lot of questions seemed to cloud his mind. Who was the girl in that picture? And who was the annoying brat that claims to be her father's daughter? Are they really siblings?

Does he really know his father at all?

When the girl stared at him, and nodded slightly. He wasted no chance to ask her. "Who are you really? Why are you looking for my dad? Are you my sister? And who is that girl in the picture?" He bombarded her with questions as she tried to walk away from him. James, being the fast runner he is, caught up.

They stopped walking, and the girl looked at him with a mischievous look on her face. "Promise me first that you'll keep me in the loop once the airline contacts you." she told him.

He stared at her like she was crazy, well technically to James she looks like one anyway. "No."

"Fine, then no. I won't tell you what I know either." she retorted. While putting back her shades on and started to walk away.

James, was irritated, this girl was really starting to get on his nerves. But, seeing as she as her only hope in knowing the answers to his question. He really has no other choice. "Wait!"

The girl turned around, with a smirk on her face. "Miss me already?"

He tried his best not to say a sarcastic retort.

* * *

 **So..what'dya think guys? Is it good?**


	3. She's dating the Captain: Gangster?

**So guys, because I am so excited to write this thing down. I decided to update as much as I can within this day too.**

 **Hope you like it! We're getting close to the story now.**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Gangster?_

James was staring intensely at the girl in front of him, while he bit his chicken. He was trying to observe if anything about her could confirm that she was really his sister.

When she noticed him observing her, she seemed to mistook it for him to be ogling her. As she bit from her chicken, she said in a teasing tone. "What a stare...it's kind of seductive you know. If you continue that, I might actually fall for you."

She said each word with bits of food still inside her mouth. So, it sounded more of a mumble since James couldn't understand most of it. But he was able to get her message, and he rolled his eyes. _This girl is impossible,_ he thought. "Good thing, you could still court me, though. Cause, we're not really siblings and all." she blurted, not even a hint of shyness in her tone.

James suddenly perked up at the topic, "Who's the woman in the picture?" he asked her. The girl picked up a bowl of gravy, and faced him with a teasing look he was in no mood for.

"Oh..so now you're curious?" she implied, as she poured a big amount of gravy on her platter. "Oops, it spilled."

James bowed his head in frustration, he was going nowhere with this girl. He was tired of her joking aura, his father was practically dead already. He just found out about this girl whom her father mysteriously had a picture with. Safe to say, James wasn't really in a joking mood now.

And this girl isn't helping him know any more than he had before. "Can you stop wasting my time?" James snapped at her, not even bothering to hide the harshness in his voice.

"Who is the girl in the picture?"

* * *

The bright red-head was just listening to some music, with her headphones when she heard her name being called.

"Natashaaaaaaaaaa!" She heard her friend's voice. When she found her, she waved at her and ushered to come over. "You actually followed me in here-oh sorry!" she apologized as she bumped a girl who was tying her shoelaces. "-in New York!" she finished her shouting.

Her friend was clumsy most of the times. Natasha raced over to where she was. "Maria!" she greeted, only to be bumped by a bunch of guys who were riding a skateboard. She shrieked in surprise, as each guy bumped into her.

Natasha counted the guys, and there were a lot. There were three of them. Three morons who bumped into a lady and didn't even apologize. _Yeah, real gentlemen they are._ She snorted.

So, she marched over to where they are and was about to confront them when she was pulled back by Maria, "Hey, Natasha stop it."

She pulled her arm out of her grasp, "These idiots seemed to be blind for some reason." She neared them again, ignoring the protests of her friend.

When a loud squeal from the girls was heard.

Natasha slowly turned around and immediately caught sight of a guy. Then, she suddenly felt like time slowed down. She was frozen in place, as the blonde guy who was riding a skateboard was nearing towards her. He looked no different than those morons who bumped her, he wore the same clothes. Same headphones, around his neck. That backpack he had over his shoulder, and that ridiculous handkerchief wrapped around his forehead.

So, why did she felt like she was mesmerized by the sight of him?

She tried to shout at him, since he's likely to cause trouble judging by his looks. But when he locked his eyes on her, the words were stuck on her throat. Then, as if she was pulled back from her thoughts. The blonde guy bumped into her and yelled, "Out of my way!"

Natasha was knocked to the side, her best friend coming to her aid. She quickly felt embarrassed. Embarrassed, that for a minute, she thought this guy was eye-catching. So, when he started to walk away, holding his skateboard in one hand. Natasha did, what she could only do at the moment...

She threw a book at him.

It worked though, he stopped and faced her with a menacing look. "Gangster!" shouted Natasha.

The guy with sandy blonde hair, just narrowed his eyes at her and without saying a word...walked away.

* * *

"Gangster?" James repeated skeptically, "You're telling me that my dad was a gangster? That's hard to believe, as far as I know. My dad and gangster are not used in a sentence together. Ever." He looked at her with a quizzical look.

She raised her fork in the air, while saying in an amused tone. "You're overreacting." She took hold of the picture from before, "He didn't look like a gangster in this picture though because he was already in love during this time."

She licked her fingers, while gazing at the picture, "One handsome gangster, huh?" James looked at her with surprise as she stood up, then placed the picture near his face again. "See, like you."

He slapped her hand away from him, as she let out a gasp. "Gangshter. You're just like your dad." she mocked him. "Did you know that Steve Rogers was the most notorious gangster on campus back then?"

James stared in another direction as he let her babble nonsense with that large mouth of hers. "And Natasha Romanoff was the only girl who was able to set him straight. Because she is his _great love_." The girl emphasized the last word straight at his face.

He was really getting fed up of her. First, his dad, and now another girl who she's claiming to be the great love of her father? No. His mom, was the only woman whom his father had and will love.

So he chuckled sarcastically, "Great love. Who told you that?"

She answered with no hesitation. "My aunt."

"And who's your aunt, may I ask?"

James continued to question her as she replied back, "Natasha Romanoff. Your dad's great love."

He felt steam coming from his ears, as he stood up quickly and snatched the picture from her and throw it in the bushes. "Great love," he growled. Then his phone started to ring. He picked it up, as he saw the girl looking through the bushes.

"Hello?"

"Mr. James Rogers. This is Phil Coulson from Fly U.S.A. We would like to inform you about the latest news. The plane had an emergency landing in Arizona." The guy told him.

James asked again, unsure of what he heard. "Emergency landing?"

"Uhm..it's still under investigation. So, we still have no updates regarding possible survivors." The man said. "But, I suggest you wait here in our office for further updates."

He heart beat was beating faster as he hoped his dad was still okay. "Okay, thank you. Thank you." He was stopped by that girl again.

"Hey, hey. That was the airline right?" He brushed past her as he ignored her question.

He ordered. "Move over."

"I'm coming with you. I need to see your dad, because he has to see my aunt." she reasoned.

James stopped walking and faced her with a ridiculous look. He asked, "Seriously?"

The girl's face now changed into a sad expression, "She has a heart condition." she admitted in a soft voice. "She's dying, and...she's getting weaker everyday. She just came back to the U.S a few days ago." she sighed deeply.

"Because she told us that she wanted to die here." James was looking at her, as she continued. "And my mission, is to give a happy ending before she's gone."

After she finished, she didn't say anything. It looks like she was waiting for what the boy in front of her is going to say. He lowered his head and huffed, "Again...seriously?" He exclaimed, as if this was a joke to him. "Are you crazy? Do you want my mom to haunt me because I helped my dad get back together with his woman?"

She corrected, "But she's not his other woman. She's his great love."

James gritted his teeth. "She's not my dad's great love."

Being that his final word, he walked away. Leaving the strange girl alone. He wasn't crazy enough to believe that the woman in the picture was actually his dad's great love, and not his mom.

He damn hoped that he's right about that.

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 2 is done! Tell me if I'm doing great alright?**


	4. She's dating the Captain: Peggy

**Chapter 4! Whoo! New record for me updating four chapters in one day!**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Peggy_

"It's sold out. Look." He showed James the clipboard. But, he still didn't give up. If James inherited something from his dad, besides his eyes- although even her mom has brown hair and he turned out to be a red head is slightly strange, but she reasoned that there were red-heads in her family anyway. James is stubborn like his dad. He doesn't give up easily.

So, he's practically not giving up now in finding a ticket to take the bus to Arizona.

"I'll take the standing room." he pleaded. "Please, I need to get on that bus, sir."

The man clenched his fists in frustration, James couldn't blame him. A lot of people were crowded around him, in hopes of getting a ticket. So, he bugging him was also not helping the man. "Are you not listening? You know that it's Christmas season. There are no more tickets!" he shouted.

James ran a hand through his hair, "Chance passenger?" he asked, "Put me on the chance passenger list."

"Oh, okay." The guy sent him a sarcastic smile. "There. First trip tomorrow. You wait." He showed him the clipboard full of random names. "Good luck."

 _Damn._ James scowled, he needed to be here first thing tomorrow morning before anyone else. Or..maybe he could just sleep through the night here.

And that's exactly what he did.

The next morning, James felt someone poking his shoulder. He groaned when he saw the strange girl again.

"Hey!" She yelled. James narrowed her eyebrows. "The bus is about to leave, and you're still asleep?" He ignored her as he stood up, catching sight of the bus and running towards it. Ignoring the girl.

"Wait! You got a ticket?" She shouted after him. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

James didn't pay any attention to her as he approached the man from last night. "Hey, sir!" he stopped the guy. "Do I have a ticket?"

He smiled at him, "Yup."

"Where is it? Can I have it?"

The man held his backpack with his one hand, and told James. "Of course you can. But, you were asleep so I gave it to Stephanie."

James stared at her, as she held up two tickets. She put on a grin. "You coming?"

He waited for her as she loaded some sim to her phone. He was currently talking to Francis now.

"I just need the ticket, then I'm ditching her."

He heard the chuckle of his friend. _"You're mean bro!"_ He heard him say, as Stephanie reminded him not to go too far since they were about to board the bus.

"Hey I gotta go. We're about to leave." he hanged up after he heard his friend said goodbye. He waited for her, when they heard the voice of the bus driver calling them.

"Miss! Miss! Should we leave you already?"

Stephanie quickly answered back. "No! Don't, wait! wait!" James ran first, as she followed closely behind.

Once they were inside, James acted fast and took the window seat. Leaving Stephanie grumbling and complaining for the rest of the ride. But, being the girl that she was, he knew that it wouldn't take too long before she got what she wanted.

"Could we exchange seats?"

It was starting now.

He ignored her, and continued to stare outside the window. It was not too long till he heard her voice again, "Can I sit there? This seat is making me dizzy. Please?" Stephanie tried again as she removed her jacket. When she got no response, an idea suddenly popped in her mind.

"You don't want to, huh?" She mumbled, placing down her jacket.

Then, she suddenly took him off by surprise as she immediately sat down on his lap. Carrying all her things on her lap, James grunted and told her to get off of him. She did have her own ways to get what she wanted.

"Hey! You're sitting on my bag, get off!" he barked at her.

She replied with a teasing tone again, "Then, remove it." After a few struggles, James gave up and moved sideways. Taking her former seat as she gave him a triumphant look. "That's better. Thank you!" She said in a sweet tone.

James stayed silent as he pulled out his phone. Stephanie peeked over to see what he was doing. When she noticed his background picture, she spoke. "She's Peggy right? Your mom?"

He ignored her and continued to listen to music, on one ear. Maybe if he thought he'd stay silent she'd leave him alone for good.

"Did you know that Peggy is the reason why your dad and my aunt met?"

James faced her with that look of his again. "Oh. You had no idea." Stephanie pointed out.

* * *

"Dug dug. Dug dug. Dug dug." The class roared with laughter as someone in their class copied their teacher's action. Apparently, they were making fun of the fact that their teacher's butt was synchronize with the heartbeat.

"Shhh..close your eyes." Their teacher told them. "Listen to your heart. Feel your heartbeat. Dug Dug. Dug Dug." Everyone followed their teacher's orders as they placed a hand on their chest.

Then, a loud noise interrupted them. Natasha opened her eyes immediately.

"Miss Romanoff! Step out of my class if you can't shut that beeper off." She scolded Natasha as she nervously rummaged her beeper through his belongings. Natasha wore a troubled expression as she looked at the message in front of her.

 _I know you don't love me anymore._ _But please don't act like you never knew me at all._

Then another beep. She bit her lip, as the class stared at her.

"Oohh. Miss Romanoff." Someone teased her, as she covered her beeper. Still beeping, and she had no idea why.

Their teacher pointed toward the door and yelled, "Get out!"

She grabbed her things and hurried outside while the beeper still continued to beep.

She met up with Maria, outside the school grounds. "Maybe, the operator made a mistake."

"A mistake? My name is on the message!" Natasha told her friend still staring at the beeper in her hand. She didn't know anyone who would keep sending her these messages.

She read in a mocking tone. _"I'm really sorry Natasha. I still love you."_ She recited, tagging along her friend who was finding a place for them to sit.

"Maybe it is for you. Who do you think it is?"

She looked at her friend with furrowed eyebrows. "How should I know? Here, look at this. _I miss you so much. In case you lost my number it's 712-_ chuchu chuchu!" Natasha screamed, irritation got the best of her as she didn't bother finishing the message.

Another beep.

She mentally screamed, and was glad enough that Maria took it from her. "Oh! There's more!" she exclaimed. _"I know you're happy with him."_

Natasha pulled a strand of her hair in annoyance, "Ugh...so annoying!"

 _"But I really want to see you."_ Maria read the message. "Aww...poor boy-hey! Where are you going?" She asked her friend as Natasha stood up and walked away from her hands and went towards the phone booth.

"So he'll stop already." she answered, while grabbing the phone and dialing numbers.

She heard Maria shout, "He said he'll be waiting at the usual spot!"

Natasha inserted a coin through the slot, and waited for someone to answer on the other end. She smirked when she heard a voice, and said.

"Hello operator?"

...

Natasha took a seat close to the billiard. Her friend sat down beside her, as she continued to explain what she had done. Apparently now, they were on the common hang out place for kids after school was finished. She sighed in relief as her beeper finally stopped beeping.

"So, how did you make him to stop beeping you?" Sam, their other friend, asked her.

She glanced at her two friends, then answered. "I gave him what I wanted. I agreed to meet with him." Natasha told them in a casual tone.

"Where?" He asked completely confused.

She answered with a bored tone. "At the usual spot."

"Where's that?"

Natasha shrugged, as she clutched her books in both of her hands. "I don't know."

"Huh? I thought you said you were going to meet him?" He faced her, still confused about what she had just said.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, as he was crazy. "Nope. Of course not, I just said that to make him stop."

Maria cut in in their conversation, "So now...he's probably waiting in vain."

Sam chuckled then stood up, surprised that Natasha could do such a thing. "You have such a cold heart." Natasha scoffed, she looked at the stick her friends were holding and grabbed them.

She smiled. "How do you play this?" She stepped down from her seat and grabbed hold of the stick and bend downwards towards the billiard table. Her right hand slightly pulled backwards, and her left fingers were forming a hole shaped for the stick to go through it. "can you teach me?"

It happened to fast. The next thing she knew the stick was out of her grasp. She looked beside her and saw the blonde guy from earlier. The 'gangster' she encountered.

"Hey-"

"Leave. This is my table." The guy ordered. When no one still seemed to move, he tried again. This time more threatening. "Leave."

Natasha saw Maria and Sam, scurried away quickly. When she didn't move an inch, still gaping at the rude boy in front of her, she watched as he dumped her things from her seat earlier onto the table. She glared at him, while she picked up her bag.

"Come on." Sam said.

Natasha hold her belongings on both hands. "Wait, I don't see any name written here." She taunted towards the blonde guy. Ignoring the objections of her friends to not say anything further. "I don't see any."

Sam grabbed her and led her towards another table, while muttering. "Hey, I still want to live. So let's go."

She continued to glare at him, only to see his gaze on another direction. While he sat there completely still.

"Come on, we'll play here instead." Sam declared. Putting down his things on another table, a bit farther from where the blonde guy was.

When Natasha saw him, she gritted her teeth. "Look. It doesn't even look like he plans on playing." she hissed at Maria. She was about to march over there when she was pulled back again.

"Wait, wait. Maybe he's just conditioning himself. Come here, we'll teach you to play." She pushed Natasha's head downwards so she couldn't glare at the blonde any longer. But of course, she was stubborn and continued to do it.

She walked over to where he was again. "He's not playing!" she told them.

This time, it was Sam who caught her arm. "Natasha, just mind your own business." he told her in a whisper. "Don't mess with a broken heart." He held her shoulders.

It was her turn to get confused. "Huh? This guy had a girlfriend?" she snorted. "Some poor girl made a mistake."

Sam turned towards her with a serious look. "She was beautiful. A heartthrob." He explained with some gestures.

"She must've hit her head." Natasha laughed out, completely repulsed by the thought of being with that guy. "He forgot to buy her a helmet." She wakled over where Maria was.

Maria defended, "Oh come on. Look at him, he's handsome!"

Natasha turned around to look at him. She stared at him for a few seconds, before admitting to herself that he _is_ handsome. But being the jerk that he was, it isn;t enough to just be handsome anymore. "Being handsome is not enough." she reasoned.

"So you agree that he's handsome?" Maria questioned.

Natasha was slightly shocked, "What? Of course not."

"You didn't deny it the first time."

She looked at him one more time, before turning to Maria. "My point is, if you're handsome. You have to know how to treat a girl right. Not like him." she snarled. "Such an asshole." she mumbled.

"Oh! no, no, no. Steve was a real gentleman." Sam piped in, joining over where they were. "He treated Natasha, like a queen."

Then suddenly snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, you have the same name." Natasha knitted her eyebrows. "He still loves her even after they broke up. He never looked at anyone else. That's why well...he turned into that." Sam explained.

"Into what?" Natasha urged.

"Well, before. The real reason why he and Natasha got together was because he was popular as well. He _is_ popular right now, but he's way much more before. Like a celebrity if you asked me. Now, their break up causes him to turn into that. A cold heartbroken dude, and he said that he's not fixing himself up like he was before unless he and Natasha got back together." Sam finished.

Natasha felt her breath hitched in her throat, as he continued. "Maybe he's here because he's still waiting for Natasha. But it's not you okay?" he added afterwards.

Her eyes widened.

She was so in trouble.

* * *

 **Badabam! Yay! I finished! Keep reading guys! Oh, and if you get confused. A beeper is sort of a cellphone thingy. Kids used it during the 80's and 90's. They contact the operator, and pay them to deliver the message to the person they wanted it to receive. That's why Natasha's phone keeps beeping. So basically, flashbacks takes place during the past, and gets back to the present. You won't get confused I promise. I separate them with a break line after all!**


	5. She's dating the Captain: Consequences

**Okkie this is the fifth chapter! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! I appreciate them!**

 **Oh! And if you're confused with the story plot, please don't hesitate to send me a message to ask me about it. I'll reply back, I promise. :))**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Consequences_

Natasha's eyes widened as Maria looked at her with a worried expression.

She was as stiff as a rock as she watched the blonde guy, a few steps away from her, waiting patiently for someone to arrive. She really was beginning to get anxious, when her friend turned around and told her, "Uh-oh...it looks like he really is waiting for someone..."

Natasha watched as her friend took deep breaths. Her eyes almost bulging out of their own sockets. "Natasha...could it be..." Maria trailed off with a panicked look. At the same time, she's almost implying as if this has something to do with Natasha.

Before she could reply, a group of guys crowded neared the blonde gangster, who Sam addressed as Steve, caught her attention. They almost blocked her view, so she couldn't exactly see Steve anymore. Then Natasha noticed that they were talking to him, from what she could see, they were making him leave the table so they could play a game instead. However, Steve didn't move an inch from where he sat. He simply stared into the direction of the entrance, not paying attention to any of the men making him leave.

Things seemed to go worse than what she saw, cause a lot of people were starting to crowd around the guys too. Maria neared closer, while she stood up as well. Trying to watch the scene.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said leave!" She heard one of voices shout.

Natasha started to sense that things aren't really going to end well when the blonde still didn't made an effort to move.

The time she felt really guilty, was when he said his response.

"I'm waiting for someone."

Fear struck her face, as she watched the guys insult and mock him. "Who? That girl Pegggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

She felt Maria and Sam giving her a look from behind, but she ignored them and paid close attention to the men in front. She felt a gut twisting feeling in her stomach.

The second guy approached their leader. "Master, he's not moving a damn inch."

Their so-called 'master', pushed him away slowly, before ordering the stubborn boy in front of him for the last time. "I said. Leave." Then, he grabbed the handkerchief wrapped around his forehead painfully, and threw it away.

"What? You think you're a tough guy, huh?" He taunted. Natasha stared at the scene unfolding in shock. She wished that Steve would just forget that stupid reply and leave the place already. He seriously isn't letting this go.

All because of one girl.

"This guy's trying to embarrass me in front of these people." He hissed at his fellow group mates. The next thing that happened was completely uncalled for...

He punched Steve.

People hurried away to leave the place at once, not wanting to be involved in the fight anymore. However, she stayed put. The blonde guy shocked everyone when he slowly rose up, limping in the process, then took his former seat once more.

"You want more?" The guy jibed at him. Natasha was starting to get uneasy, the guys still wouldn't leave him alone when they could simply occupy another table. However, Steve was a problem too. She felt horribly guilty about the message now. Whoever this'Peggy or other Natasha girl is, Natasha's sure that Steve really loves her. Wven if it would take him to get punched and beaten, just so he could meet up with her at their 'usual spot'. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted the other.

Another one also asked, "Why isn't he fighting back?"

"So you don't want to leave?"

"Hold him still!"

They watched as Steve easily tossed all the guys who were holding him to the sides. It wasn't a surprise as Steve had a rather, well perfect built. So he'd easily outmatched these idiots anyway. He grabbed the knocked chair forcefully, and dragged it over it's former spot as he sat down again.

Natasha kept a stern look.

A guys ran to Steve, preparing to hit him with an umbrella, when Steve effortlessly gripped the handle of the chair and smacked it with full force, through the guy's body. When another tried to approach him, he punched him before he could lay a finger.

Maria nudged her shoulder, "Natasha, come on. Let's go!"

Then she heard Sam, mutter. "Steve is really something. He will do everything for Peggy."

Steve picked up the chair for the third time, before letting himself be seated again. Grabbing the end of the table for support, the leader, who was really pissed off more than ever. Swung his arm backwards and jabbed it at Steve. This time though, Steve didn't made an effort to avoid the attack.

They all watched in horror as he simply ignored the punches, jabs, kicks, thrown at him and instead hold onto the table like his life depended on it.

Natasha sighed in remorse as she looked away at the scene, unable to watch it any longer as she felt the guilt eating her up.

She was wrong when she said this guy was a complete asshole.

...

Natasha stared at the glowing lampshade at her bedside, lying sideways in her bed, when she heard the beeping noise that caused everything that happened earlier in the first place. With shaky hands, she read the message.

 _"Peggy, I waited for you. Why didn't you show up?"_

With a guilty look, she clutched the beeper in her both hands as she stared at the ceiling of her plain bedroom.

...

"Collins, Jamie?"

"Present."

"Cruz, Henry?"

"Present."

"Calavall, Dan?"

"Present."

The teacher stopped calling names when someone barged inside, "Well, what a miracle! You attended my class, Señor Steven Rogers." After that, Natasha's head tipped up as she leaned backwards in her chair to get a look at the said student.

"Dallas, Aimee?"

"Present."

"Reyes, Mikaella?"

"Present."

Then, an idea popped into Natasha's head. She pretended to bend her head backwards, as her eye still trained on the blonde, then tried to cough inconspicuously.

"Peggy!" She said through coughs.

No reaction. So she tried again,

She put on her best act, and tried louder this time. "Pe _-cough-_ ggy!"

This time though, she got what she wanted and Steve's attention went over to hers. With a hand placed on her chin, her eyes widened as she looked back in front.

She was calming down when she sense his gaze looked over to another direction. When their teacher called out, "Romanoff, Natasha!"

"Yes?" She answered.

Their teacher tried again. "Natasha Romanoff?"

With a nervous breath, she said. "Yes, ma'm." Then, unconsciously, her eyes wandered off to the guy looking at her intensely.

She was right about that. Because Steve Rogers was giving her a look that she knows for sure she won't like.

...

"That's it. That's it. That's it. You're screwed. You're screwed. You're so screwed up!" Maria cried out, as they sat down. "My God! Even girls don't get to escape his wrath. You're really screwed." She repeated.

Truth to be told, her friend was right. She really was screwed up. And when they heard a number of girls greet the last person she wanted to see. She felt like she was going to throw up sooner or later.

She stiffened, as both girls' eyes widened like saucers. "Don't look." She told Maria, not making eye contact.

Despite Natasha's instruction. Maria glanced slowly behind them. "Don't look!" Natasha repeated this time, more commanding.

Through gritted teeth, she said worriedly. "He's looking at us..." Natasha groaned as her friend continued to place all of her things onto the table without even looking down. A panicked look struck her face.

"Where is he?" She asked Maria. "Where?"

Maria took a french fry and looked beside. When she didn't answer, the red-head tried again. "Where is he?"

"At the telephone booth." she replied.

With a shaky look, she glanced at the booth then back at her beeper, when sudden realization hit her. Quickly as possible, she told Maria, "Come on. Come on, let's go!"

"Why? We're just about to eat."

Natasha grabbed her things, and said. "We're just going to transfer to another table, now come on." Her friend didn't seem to caught onto her drift.

"But I'm hungry already." With a mix of annoyance and agitation, Natasha said in a low voice "Maria.."

Then a beep sounded. She took the beeper and read it,

 _Peggy, please talk to me._

Natasha peeked over slightly to take a look at the guy leaning over the phone booth. He was holding the phone close to his ear, while staring at her with a serious look. She replied with a nervous smile and nod.

Then another beep.

With wide eyes, she immediately grabbed her bag and stood up. Maria did the same. "Let's go!" When Maria dropped something, they both bend down to pick it up."Come on! Hurry up!"

Natasha heard the annoying beep for the umpteenth time. She sneaked a look over the table, when a hand blocked her view before she could even grab her beeper. On instinct, she jumped up and tried to reach for her beeper, but of course as expected, she didn't managed to. Seeing how tall the guy in front of her was.

"Hey!" she yelled. His hand pushed hers away, as he read the messages. She stopped, and faced him. Natasha noticed that his face was covered with cuts and bruises that looked sickly purple. Probably from yesterday's fight.

With a look of disbelief and fury, he asked her. "Why would you do this?" He stepped towards her, as she backed up, clutching her books tightly in her grasp.

"You made me look like a fool waiting for nothing!" He growled at Natasha. She felt her back hit the end of the post, the only thing separating them were a few inches and her books.

She opened her mouth. "Well, because...because..." Natasha stuttered as she tried to think of a reason that could work. "Because-"

She was cut off when Steve leaned in.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah! And that was my aunt's first kiss. Ever!" The girl next to James squealed in excitement as she clenched both of her fists.

James looked at Stephanie, afterwards asked her. "Why did your aunt have my mom's beeper in the first place?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed, somewhat confused tone.

Stephanie turned to her. "It's not like that, you know." she defended. "That was my aunt's beeper."

"Then why was she receiving my dad's messages?" He asked again.

She explained, "What I do know is, when your mom broke up with your dad, she bought a new beeper. So maybe, when your dad was asking for your mom's beeper number, they mistakenly gave my aunt's number instead."

Stephanie shrugged. "Since they're both named Natasha."

James broke their gaze, then mumbled. "Stupid."

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "What do you mean stupid? Of course not! It's called destiny! Meant to be. So romantic..." She squealed again.

"My mom suffered. What's so romantic about that?" James countered.

Stephanie put up her defensive state again. "My aunt suffered more."

"She was kissed by my dad, and you're telling me she's suffering?"

With an unbelievable look and tone, she retorted. "Do you even know why he kissed my aunt in the first place?"

James didn't answer.

* * *

Natasha was shocked and tried to get off by hitting him with all the things she was holding, to no avail. She could practically feel girls giving her that look, and gasps erupted around them. When he finally cut off the kiss, he pushed her arms upwards above her head, while his other hand was gripping her right wrist.

He leaned closely to her ear, then asked. "Where is she?"

Her cries and deep breaths were soon put to a stop. This was not the question she was expecting from him. "Who?"

"Natasha." Steve answered.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Me?"

"The "beautiful" Natasha." She heard him put emphasis on the beautiful part, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Natasha searched in the crowd, eyes scanning each and everyone of them as she desperately tried to find this 'beautiful' Natasha. Since, she was new to this school, and didn't even know what she looks like. Then, her eyes finally stopped on some brunette.

"Natasha! Come on!" A voice called out to the brunette.

The attractive girl replied, "Okay. Let's go!"

Then Steve's voice interrupted her, "Is she looking?"

"Not anymore." she replied.

Finally, she was able to breathe normally again as he stood up, moving away from her. Steve looked beside them, to find Natasha Margaret Carter, looked at them for a second, before turning away.

He turned to the Natasha in front of him. "From now on, we're officially a couple."

Natasha stood up straight and exclaimed. "What!?"

"You'll pretend to be my girlfriend to make Natasha jealous." Steve went on. "So, she'll come back to me."

She could only respond with a simple, "Huh?"

Steve leaned in closer again, this time though with a stern look. "Let me remind you what you did to me."

Natasha frowned.

"See this?" Steve pointed at his face. "You owe me."

Then without another word, walked away.

* * *

 **Yehey! I updated! Reviews please! Thank you!**


	6. She's dating the Captain: Boyfriend?

**So guys, I hope you'd still read my fanfics. And...I also hope to get more reviews. I'm doing everything I can to make the story better.**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Boyfriend?_

Natasha, early on a Saturday morning, was lying in her bed. Staring at nothing but the bare walls of her bedroom. Her mind was replaying the scene that she dreaded to not remember, but to no avail, it still was repeating itself inside her head like a broken player. Besides, why was she the girl, that was caught up in this mess anyway. There was nothing special about her. In fact, it was the complete opposite, she was just plain Natasha Romanoff. Unlike, Natasha Margaret Carter. That Natasha was drop dead gorgeous, with her brunette wavy locks, and perfectly shaped red lips.

She was annoyed that she was dragged into this. Besides, she on the other hand, was no way similar to Peggy other than having the same name. Her hair had a fiery red color, that was in all means curly (Imagine Natasha's hair in Ironman 2). She was fit, but she hasn't shown any signs of being curvy or sexy like other women. The only thing that she liked about her was her striking green eyes.

What did she do anyway to make life hate her so much?

"Natasha! Natasha!" Frantic knocks sounded on her bedroom door. She ignored them, as it opened. She groaned when realizing she forgot to the door, and barged in her very loud brother.

"Carlo..." she groaned, still not in the mood for anything. "It's Saturday...don't be a big sourpuss early in the morning." Natasha whined, then only did more as her brother jumped on her bed while hugging her bare shoulder.

"Because there's someone waiting for you downstairs...ayieeee..." The boy teased her, and suddenly her eyes snapped open as her mind wandered off to the only possible visitor that could be at this time.

"Who?"

Then, he continued to shake her and answered enthusiastically. "Steve, you're boyfriend!"

Natasha panicked and screamed, tripping over her things in the process. As she quickly tried to get downstairs.

Steve, having heard the commotion, and he knew that this was the exact reaction he was expecting to happen. So he commented, "She's excited." he chuckled a bit nervously. Shoving both his hands on his pockets. Then a person came to view, surprise written all over her face.

"Dad! Aunt, Jason, uhmm..." she addressed all of the people as she scurried quickly to get beside Steve. He noticed that she was still in her jammies, probably she had just woken up by the time he got here. "This is...uhm-"

"Steve." Her dad caught her off firmly. She froze her hand still hanging mid-air as it pointed at the blonde.

Steve sensed this, and was the one who answered instead. "Yes...dad." He mentioned suddenly.

Natasha gaped at him, as if saying, _What the hell are you doing?_ But he ignored her, so with a hysteric look, she cut in. "But! I still haven't answered him yet." she confirmed with a shake of her head.

Her dad sighed in relief, mentioning the confirmed fact that the two were still not an item to the other people in the room.

Natasha smiled at them, only to be interrupted when a voice sounded. Steve's breath was close to her ear, "You'll pay for this."

She gave him a good glare.

...

"He can't forced me."

"Someone's tough." Maria commented.

She countered. "Of course. I don't have anything to fear haven't I?"

Maria bit on her food, pondering for an answer then pointed at her best friend. "Then say yes!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Unless...you're too scared that it might become a real deal." She teased.

She was about to answer when a mob of familiar faces, were suddenly behind Maria. "Hi Natasha." they greeted. But Natasha knows that there's something more than just a simple greeting from their tone. She's an expert at finding out when there's more to someone than just a simple thing. And this was one of the examples. She stared at the group of gangsters which included Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson. The only one missing was the person she absolutely wants nothing to do with. So she rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Let's go."

Natasha stood up and was about to step forward when she found out she was unable to, it was too late when she realized her right foot's laces were tied together with the other one. And at the same time causing her to fall face flat on the ground.

She shrieked, when a pair of strong hands caught her arms. Preventing her from kissing the muddy ground. But then, she felt something was wrong, and it was _very_ uncomfortable. She looked up and saw Steve Rogers, but then she felt her face was making contact with something she desperately didn't need to feel.

The group beside them roared in laughter, then Stark remarked. "A little nasty guys." Because here was Natasha in a position, having face to face with Steve's little friend.

Thankfully, Steve put- or more like shoved her down on the ground making her winced in pain. "So, are you finally going to say yes?" He asked her, in a provoking tone. With all the strength she could muster, she faced him and replied confidently.

"Nope." Then grabbed her bag and stood up, walking like a fool because her shoes were still tied together. She tried hard not to smack the pretty faces of the jerks who did this to her. Steve was merely amused at the sight of this girl jumping to move in place.

So she didn't like being taunted...he needed a different approach to make her say yes to him.

...

The next day, Natasha almost smiled that she hasn't encounter any of Steve's goons this morning. Yet.

She was just on her way to the next class, her head still bowed down. Reading the book in her hands, when suddenly she felt the people around giving her stares. Gasps and "ooohs" were also heard, as she heard them teased her.

"Oohhh...seems like Natasha's a sweet girl."

Despite the weirdness in all of that, she continued to approach her seat and stopped in front of Maria, and gave her a questioning look. Who, in response, pointed at the whiteboard behind her. She turned around, just in time to find the Steve, again in front, with the whiteboard written behind him in words.

 ** _Natasha 3 Steve_** was doodled in front of the class.

Steve smiled at the sight, then turned to her. Flashing her a big smile, and Natasha felt her heart melt at the sight. This was the first time Steve smiled at her, and everyone knows that Steven Rogers rarely smiles since his break up with Peggy.

Besides, she could get used to the sight of him smiling all day.

"So?" He asked her. But even though, this little act of his is kinda cute and he's being adorable.

Natasha smirked at him, then replied. "Nope." She brushed past him, making sure to hit him with her bag as she erased the writings on the board.

...

Natasha was passing by the stairs when she noticed that their teacher and a bunch of boys were observing the wall full of graffiti. Seeing that this was something that could be a lot of trouble, she quickly dashed her way up the stairs and through the hallway when she spotted a group of guys.

"Hey! Over there! Come on!" shouted the one named Clint. As all of them started to ran after her.

On instinct, she ran as fast as she could, going back down the stairs and was just about to pass their teacher when a book was tossed over her head. Making it impact on the teacher's head. Her mouth dropped, as the woman turned around.

Natasha whirled around to see all of the people behind, pointing at her direction. She reasoned instantly, "It wasn't me, I swear." The woman glared at her as she asked the two boys from before.

"Who did it?"

The boys looked at the mob of guys behind Natasha, clenching their fists at them as if indicating that they're neck-deeped if they told the truth. So, with the most safe answer, they settled with.

"Ma'm it was Natasha."

The teacher glared at her, as she sighed deeply.

...

She was letting out all her anger on the sponge being scratched every now and then against the wall. It was because of those stupid group of queen bees that caused her to still be in school, when everyone else was already at home. _Stupid beeper, Stupid Steve, Stupid everything._ she thought.

She grabbed the dipper and threw a large mass of water on the wall for the soap to cease. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she needed no more to look to who those people were. When she did made contact with them, she glared with all she can- if looks could kill, these morons would be buried deep down underneath since this morning.

With a smug look on his face, Rogers once again asked. "So?"

She answered him with nothing, and continued to scrub the wall.

"Awww..." The group chorused. "Too bad, she doesn't want." Natasha looked beside, and almost ripped the sponge in half as the group sprayed paint on the wall, for the second time.

She turned to Steve, who had a smirk on his face. "I still won't say yes." She bit out in anger, and continued to scrub. "I won't. I won't. I won't. Instead, of courting and asking nicely. All you've ever done is to bully again and again. Selfish!" She growled as she slapped the sponge hard on the wall, not even making an effort to look at him anymore.

"Maybe that's the reason why you're girlfriend left you, probably 'cause you're also doing this to her. All you ever think about is yourself. You want that the only thing that _will_ happen is how you wanted it to be. You always wanted it your way! But what about me? What about the things that also _we_ liked to do. I'm not the kind of girl that's easy to get. If you're still going to continue what you're doing. Then, no one in their right mind will actually want to be with you!"

"You're really overreacting." A voice interrupted her. Natasha looked to the side, and was shocked to find Maria looking at her. "Who are you debating with?" She could only stare at the place where just moments ago, jerks infiltrated the area.

...

"Huh. What a miracle, it seems like no one's following _you_ today."

She shrugged, clutching the folders in her hands. "Maybe, they finally realize that they're not getting anything out of me."

"Well...judging from the way you speak. I don't think anyone would be able to go against you." Maria commented turning to the corner, only for them to stop when they saw a blonde guy leaning at the wall. Staring at nothing but the floor, and a flower was grasped in his one hand.

"Except him."

Natasha scoffed, walking as if they've seen nothing. "Still...my answer's purely a big no. No, no, no, no! I don't-"

"Hey!" she stopped and turned around. Maria was staring at her with a confused look,"Where are you going? The class is this way." She pointed at the doorway beside her. Natasha stared at her, then back at the guy, a few steps away from them.

She slowly went inside, as if expecting him to stop her, and settled just about the door frame and peeked her head outside, simply watching Steve. Then he suddenly stood up, and raised his hand, revealing the yellow flower. Natasha wondered on what he could may be doing, when a person appeared on the other corner.

Peggy Carter was in front of Steve. Natasha watched from her place as Peggy didn't move to accept the flower, instead sent a quick sad smile, and just kept walking straight ahead in the hallway. He dropped the flower, and carried on the hallways with a sad look on his face.

...

"Natasha! Natasha! Come on, quickly you need to see this!"

"What's happening?"

Maria ignored her, and grabbed her wrist and sped outside the grounds. Not caring if they get wet. "Just, come on! You really really need to see this!"

"What?" Natasha asked. She felt her clothes now getting wet from the hard rain. "Maria, we're going to get wet!"

"You just really need to see this!"

Natasha put a book over her head in an attempt to shield her from the pouring rain. They stopped as she caught sight of the huge building, nothing strange or different about in particular. But, she could make out a figure on the very top of the building. Almost as if he was trying to-

She furrowed her eyebrows in realization.

"He still won't come down! We've been trying to tell him to not do it!" Clint Barton came running to her.

A mob of students crowded at the scene, apparently this was a shock to them, but to Natasha this was just another one of his stupid acts to get her to say yes. "Don't believe him. He won't do it." she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Natasha!" Maria tugged at her arm. "Just say yes already!"

Having enough of it, she yelled out. "Hey Steve! Get down from there! You won't die from how shallow that jump's going to be! You'll just get a minor injury!"

Stark gaped at her, "Natasha don't you have a heart?" she almost snorted at that. "If I'm the one's going to do that. Pepper's going to say yes in no time. Right?" He received a swat in the arm by said girl, standing next to him.

"Natasha..." Maria nagged at her.

Then a voice coming from Bruce Banner, who rarely talks, called out. "Natasha please! He's really going to do it!" She stared at the blonde guy, who had his arms stretched out and a sign was hanging from his neck.

"You're really not feeling any guilt?" Clint snapped at her.

A voice, once again came from the top, although this time, it was from Thor. "Natasha this isn't a joke to be laughed at!" he warned.

"Natasha...!" They continued to whined at her. "Just say yes already."

She ignored the voice of her best friend, as a familiar sight of a brunette blocked her view. Then, she noticed Steve snapped his eyes and locked it on hers. Then shouted, "What? You still won't answer?" he yelled.

"Natasha!"

A frown started to appear on her lips. Then out of nowhere, Steve suddenly started to count. "One!" he raked a foot forward. Making him closer to the depths below. Gasps and shouts were heard, as he did that. Natasha herself, was surprised, almost as if he's really going to do it.

But, what if he is?

 _No, of course not. This is just another one of his tricks up his sleeve. He won't kill himself._ _Right?_ she debated. But, it seems that she herself isn't sure of what the actual answer is.

"Two!" Another foot was inched forward.

Maria shrieked beside her, and shook her shoulder furiously that she thought it was going to come off. "Natasha!"

It crossed the line, when the brunette in front faced her. Peggy Carter stood in front, holding an umbrella, and looked at Natasha with a pleading expression. As if she was saying, _Please?_

"Last chance Natasha!" Steve interrupted. She looked at him, his face dripping wet from the rain.

She still didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, of staring at each other, he broke their gaze and raised three fingers. "Three!"

"Don't!"

...

"Dad, Aunt Andrea, Nathan, Carlo. This is Steve, again." she paused slightly, exhaling deeply then said.

"My boyfriend."

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! Yay! I finally finished! That's the longest chapter I think. Please leave reviews!**

 **Romanogers!**


	7. She's dating the Captain: Pretending

**Sorry guys I wasn't able to update because of the loads of projects I'm currently working on. But somehow I managed to update this short chapter.**

 **Ealasaid Una:** Oops, sorry about that. I know you're confused about which Natasha Steve actually married. But, he married Natasha Margaret Carter in the future, that's Peggy. In those flashbacks, Steve's ex girlfriend is Peggy, the girl he loved. So basically he and Natasha ROMANOFF pretended to be a couple to make her jealous. So James' mom is Peggy. But as stated, even though Peggy is Steve's first love, Natasha Romanoff is his GREAT love. You'll find out how that happen while the story progresses.

 **Ash:** Hahaha thanks for your review! And thankffully I did update now :))

 **Legend01:** Oh my gosh! Thank you for those wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked my story :))

 **So if you guys have any more questions about the story or something, please don't hesitate to ask me :D**

* * *

 _She's dating the Captain: Pretending_

"The gangster's my boyfriend."

She sat up, holding the phone up her ear. "Remind me again, why did I let myself give in?"

 _"You said yes, because you want to stop Steve from bugging you every now and then."_ Her friend's voice sounded through her phone. _"And...maybe you got guilty. Just go along with it, and if you managed to get Steve and Natasha-oh! Argh...I mean-Peggy so I wouldn't be confused. You'll be able to mention one good deal once you and God meet."_

She sighed and put up a sarcastic smile even though Maria couldn't see it. She dropped back down on her bed. "For now, the only problem that you have; is to not let your heart fall for Steve."

Natasha looked at the phone, and replied. "That's not difficult to do."

...

 _What the hell is going on here?_

"Excuse me ladies! Coming through!" shouted Tony Stark, while riding his skateboard. Natasha was shocked and also confused as to why Steve's goons were following her every step she took. It was quite uncomfortable since at her left side where Clint Barton was, and on Maria's right side was where Thor Odinson was.

"Wow..." Maria breathed out. "I never know that the girlfriend of the gangster has bodyguards." She pointed out, squealing in the process.

Natasha gave her an incredulous look. "What? No." Just as she was about to cross the street, she muttered to Maria. "It's for you."

She didn't notice that a car was going straight for her, and was surprised that Clint held out his hand and stopped the car. The idiots were crowding around her again. All riding on their skateboards.

"Ladies! Excuse!" Tony kept shouting. Natasha only tried to speed up her pace, when she heard Maria calling her.

She chirped out, "I told you it's for the gangster's girlfriend!"

They stopped when Steve appeared in front of them. Hopping of his skateboard, he told her. "From now on, you're not going to school alone." They all started to walk again.

Even though it seemed really strange, she couldn't help but blushed and smile. "You don't have to because I-" She was cut off when Steve placed something in front of her mouth.

"Wear this." he ordered.

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked at her outfit. "Why? Is there something wrong with my clothes? Isn't it nice? Why do I still need to change?"

Steve only stared at her and asked in a low tone, "Do you want me to change your clothes for you?" The goons 'ooed' in amusement.

Natasha only glared at him in the best way she can.

...

"Come on, why do I still need to wear this shirt? It look so girly!" she mumbled to herself. The shirt Steve gave her was nothing like she wore before, it was a bright pink tee. With an infinity sign with dark-grey outline smacked right in the middle. Beside it was a small phrase Natasha didn't believe even a single cent.

 ** _I'll love you_**

She scoffed, "Love is for children." she muttered, and took one last look of her in the mirror.

"Natasha!" the voice of Steve called out.

She answered back, "Alright, I'm done." Natasha walked out of the girl's restroom to find Steve standing there, staring at her shirt. "Does it look okay now?" He didn't answer, instead took of the leather jacket he was wearing to reveal the same shirt that Natasha was wearing. Only this time the colors were inverted. It was a dark-grey tee, with pink outline on the infinity sign. However, Natasha didn't fail to notice that a different phrase was printed on his shirt.

 ** _Forever_**

Her mouth went wide opened when she realized they were both wearing a couple shirt. So, that means, when she and Steve where together, it would look like- "I'll love you forever." she whispered so softly that she was sure no one heard.

She couldn't help but smile so sweetly, as a group of girls past them and greeted Steve quite seductively. He barely paid any attention to them though, and stood next to Natasha. Her left hand was clutching her books tightly, while the other was lying limply beside her waist.

Then she felt Steve immediately grabbed her hand, and intertwined it with his. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was feeling a lot of things that she considered dangerous. Her heart beat quickened it's pace the moment her hand made contact with his. Time seemed to slow down for a second, and it took all her strength to not let Steve know anything about it.

She was frozen, and everything that was happening was a vague picture in her head. Nonetheless, she shook of the thoughts, and followed closely as Steve led the both of them though the crowd- hands still attached. But, just as about they were going up the stairs, Peggy Carter came into view.

It was an awkward moment, but she didn't seem to notice the both of them since she was chatting with her friend.

Steve stopped, and his eyes searched for Peggy. After awhile, he continued his way up the stairs leaving the Natasha he was currently holding, for the first time-quiet.

...

"Arghhh...Steve my arm!" She tried to take her hand out of his grasp as he continued to drag her towards the billiard table at the end of the corner. The same spot, where everything started.

Finally, Steve let go if her arm and held out a chair, as if ordering her to sit down. Without a word, he started to prepare all the things needed in playing billiards. Natasha noticed this, and asked him as he grabbed a stick.

"Could you teach me how to play this?" She casually placed her hands on the side of the table.

Steve placed his stick down, "When we were playing, Peggy.." he grabbed her arm tightly but gently "was just sitting where she was suppose to sit, alright?" He forced her to sit down on the chair, and dumped the bag on her lap before going back to the table.

Natasha looked at him with disbelief. Without any warning, started to jump and move forward-taking her seat with her out of irritation. When she grunted and huffed, Steve snapped his head towards her, narrowing his eyes as if he find her ridiculously strange. Then someone caught his eye at the far end- where the entrance was located.

"Natasha!" someone greeted the brunette girl. She responded with a simple 'hi', and Steve couldn't take his eyes at her beautiful form. But then, he remembered why the red-head next to him was here, and that was because of her. Quickly jumping into action, Steve grabbed Natasha's arm- taking her off by surprise again. and pulled her down close to him.

"Babe, come on. I'm going to teach you how to play this thing." He said, as he draped one arm over Natasha. Natasha- being Natasha Romanoff- was able to easily get the message and quickly complied. Their position was really uncomfortable since their bodies held so much contact. She was holding the stick with both hands as Steve's hands were wrapped around hers. So technically, Steve was hugging- or more like hogging her.

Peggy caught sight of two familiar people, and it was making her quite uneasy. So, when they both locked their eyes on her, she exhaled and told her friends that they should go somewhere else. Leaving from the sight.

Once Steve was sure she was gone, he grabbed the stick from her and lightly smacked it on her forehead.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her forehead in the process.

Steve grunted, "You always ruin the plan."

Natasha retorted while widening her eyes at him, "Why? It looks effective, she looked at us so that means she saw us."

"Yeah, probably she also saw your foolish look." He sent her a sarcastic smile that Natasha wanted to punch so bad. "Nice job."

...

Natasha was just walking.

She was just walking, a pile of assignments on her hand, when an annoying group of brats decides to almost run her over with their car. Of course on instinct, she accidentally threw her papers, when the honk vibrated through her ears.

"Great," she mumbled. Staring at her homework that was now scattered on the muddy road. The worst thing was, no one seemed to help her, even when there were a bunch of people around. Figuring nothing was going to happen, if she just kept staring at it. She crouched down and started to pick up the pieces of paper.

Then, a guy caught her line of sight and started to help her. Natasha could only stare at him, it was dark already so she wasn't able to see his face clearly. But she could tell it wasn't Steve.

"Seems like the people here are really nice." he commented quite jokingly. Natasha wasn't sure if she was suppose to laugh along or stay quiet. She chose the second option to be safe. "Do you not have a subject that involves good manners and right conduct?" He asked as he continued to help her.

Natasha smiled weakly, and started to stand up.

The guy took her books and handed everything to her. She took it while muttering, "Thank you." Now, that they were standing, she was able to see his face clearly. He was quite good-looking, Natasha thought. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a genuine aura surrounded him. He was wearing a blue jacket and dark-washed jeans.

Then, he held out his hand. "James, at your service. But you could call me Bucky."

Natasha nodded and shook his hand. "Natasha," her voice was rough and coarse. Something in him seemed to snap in realization as she mentioned her name.

"Natasha.." he repeated, and while she smiled and nodded in approval.

He let out a short chuckle, and released both of their hands. "Do you still need any help?" She could only shake her head.

Bucky nodded, and smirked. "Nice meeting you Natasha." he commented.

Natasha sensed this was his sign of leaving, so she replied. "Bye," as he started to walk away. Just as she was about to leave too, he called her name once more.

"Yes?" she answered. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile brightly in the process. _Damn_ , she thought. _Why am I acting like this?_

"Do you know where's the College of Tourism here?"

She tried her best, not to show disappointment in her face. "Uhmm...go right once you see that church over there." He sent her a genuine smile that she found a little cute.

"Thank you," he said, before leaving.

What they didn't know was that a group of annoying brats was watching the conversation that happened between the two all this time.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally finished! Guys please understand that I can't update often like before because I have school already :(( But, I'll try my best. Please leave reviews! And follow and faves!**


End file.
